Full Moon REWRITTEN
by Powwo
Summary: A little one shot of Lily's 18th birthday at Hogwarts. Marauder Era. JPxLE. Rewritten version.


**A/N: This is Full Moon's new version. I read it through again, and saw many typos I had made. I'm very sorry about that. I corrected every single typo I saw, but you can tell me if there still is some. And honest opinions are what I love most. So, I ask you tell me if this is a little better version than the old one. I have put some more dialogue in this, so if you like, you can read this again. **

**And yes, Marian and Charlotta are still my own characters. Oh, and this little novel/one shot is connected to a longer Harry Potter fanfic I've been writing in english. I'm trying to put first chapter up as soon as possible. : **

**And no, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Sirius, James and Lily would be still alive, and poor Harry would have happy family life with his parents and everything. :)  
**

**Full Moon**

At the time of the full moon young James Potter had a habit to get his beautiful girlfriend Lily Evans go out with him. Why? Well, he had noticed Lily loved stars and the full moon. It was Lily's 18th birthday today. James felt so happy, when she was happy. That beautiful smile on her face and glint in her eyes were something that James loved about Lily. He grinned to himself as he walked towards the Gryffindor Tower to find the redhead girl he loved more than anything. She knew the Marauders' secrets. For example, she knew that James was a animagi and had accepted this. Many other people might had told him he was crazy to hang out with a werewolf like Remus Lupin. Lily didn't, and she was Remus' friend herself. Lily was good friends with Sirius, too. James didn't know what Lily thought of Peter, but that didn't really matter.

James stopped. He had no idea what he should say to Lily. "Right. I gotta figure out what I'm going to tell her..." he murmured and ran his hand through his messy black hair. "Though I need to be careful. Lily's still Lily. She might get angry with me again."

Would it be right to say "Lily darling, I have a surprise for you, and I ditched my friends for the sake of it"? No. That would be stupid, even from James! Lily knew that James was very fond of his friends, and wanted to be with Remus when he transformed into a werewolf, which was really painful to hear and watch. _How stupid I am? I told her I'm going to Shrieking Shack with my friends and now I'm going back alone. I shouldn't had told her I was going there. Interesting situation, James, very clever thinking,_ he thought. He kept walking forwards and whistled happily, while thinking about Lily. She had strange habit of making up new nicknames for James, but Lily knew James had really hard time to get angry with her. And it was only Lily's way to show her love for him. They would end up kissing and smiling like fools for the rest of the day. And then their friends would look at the them as if they were stupid. Maybe they were a little bit. But they were in love with each other, for heaven's sake! It was their right to be crazy. At least that was what James thought. And he knew they both were crazy for each other.

Lily and James had been together since Halloween. James remembered how they had been walking back to the castle from some kind of a party at Hogsmeade and Lily had told James she loved him. She had asked him questions like, "Are you serious about me?" and when James had told her honestly that he was; they finally kissed, it was something James had wanted to continue for hours. Next day at school all the students were staring at the two if their dating was only a prank. But when they realized it was true, James' official fanclub members were angry. He didn't care about it at all, because he knew that many of his fans were interested in money and fame. They would be able to get what they wanted if they dated James. He hated their logic, and that was one of the reasons why Lily had won James' heart in their Third Year.

"Password?" Fat Lady's voice broke into James' mind, and interrupting his thinking.

"Veritaserum", James said, and went into deserted Gryffindor common room. Maybe James had to go upstairs to wake Lily up? She would be mad with him then, just like old times. Lily loved sleeping. James had found out about it on the summer, when Lily had visited James' family for a week.

"James Potter, what are you doing here?" Lily's surprised voice asked suddenly. "Didn't you go to hang out with your friends?"

"Yes, I did, but then I remembered it's your birthday, and I thought I'd like to do something with you", James told her and ran his hand through his hair nervously, thinking what else he should say.

Lily noticed James' nervousness, and grinned. "You're nervous", she said and giggled.

"Don't tell everyone, darling, they will think you're some kind of a monster pride or something", James told her, as he walked to redhead, who stood up from the chair she had vacated. "Why are you still awake, dearest? I thought you're sleeping", James said.

"I couldn't get any sleep, James, because my head was full of thoughts about you", Lily told him.

James grinned.

"Aren't you going to go back to your friends?" Lily asked, as she put her arms around James' neck.

James grinned and put his arms around Lily's waist. "Of course, darling", he said and kissed her gently. "But I missed you."

"You can't ditch your friends to be with me all the time, James."

"I told them I'll go back..." he said grinning. "But I have this little thing for you, and I'd love to go on a date with you..." he added, hoping that she won't think it was something pervert.

"I don't like that grin on your face, James", Lily laughed. "But you made me curious, so I think I have to."

"I knew you'll say that, sweetheart", James said, relieved and hugged her.

"You're cute", she whispered to his ear as she hugged him.

James smiled into her shoulder.

"Are you two going somewhere now?" asked Marian Spiral, Lily's best friend. She grinned.

"Yes, Spiral, I'm going with James somewhere now", Lily said. "But I'll be back, so don't go look for a guy to snog senseless."

"I only snog Sirius, if he can't get anyone else, Lilykins. If you need some details, just ask."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Please, don't. Spare me", she said. "And I hate that nickname. Don't use it."

"Yeah, sure. You like it when James uses it", Marian said.

"You're horrible, Marian, I can't believe I'm your friend."

"Maybe, but if I wasn't your friend, you wouldn't have never met your man."

"Well, that's a good point", Lily agreed.

"See? I told you, Lily. You and James are together forever."

"Maybe", Lily said and smiled to James, who hoped they would be together forever.

"Aren't you going to change your clothes?" Charlotta West, Lily's other friend, asked. She smiled.

"She's cute in that pyjama she's wearing", James said, smiling.

Lily smiled. "In that case I'm not going to change my clothes..."

She had dark green pyjama on. It made Lily's eyes look even more greenish than they already were. Not that he hated it. He loved Lily's eyes, because they were like a open window into her soul. It was so easy to see how Lily was feeling, when James looked into those emerald green eyes. And it was easy to get lost into her eyes too. Lily had really pleasant glint in her eyes, when she looked at James' hazel ones. James knew it was love. Nothing else. Some months ago it might have been hatred, but since they had spent moments together last year and on the summer, Lily had learnt to like him. And now she loved him.

"Sure. Have fun with Jamesie", Marian said. "Charlotta, we could play poker now..." she added to her dark haired friend, when Lily took James' arm and he quided them outside of the common room.

"Now, where are you taking me, James?" Lily asked curiously, as they made their way towards the Astronomy Tower where James' little romantic surprise for Lily was.

"I'm not telling you. It'll ruin my surprise", James said.

"You can't resist my charm", Lily told him and grinned as James frowned.

That line was very familiar, because James had used on Lily so many times in the past years. "That brings back memories. And it sounds so stupid now that I ear you say it", he said.

"I know, but I guess it's true. I couldn't resist your charm after all", Lily told him. "You always said with that grin on your face."

James put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm so glad now, you know, to have you."

Lily smiled. "I've seen it many times in your eyes, James, and I believe you."

James smiled back to her. When they reached the door to the Astronomy Tower, Lily looked at James her eyebrows raised. James grinned and opened the door, and let Lily go in first. She gasped at the sight of red blanket on the floor and candles lit all around the room. There was also a little dinner for two. Lily looked around in awe and turned to look at James, who smiled. "What?" he asked innocently.

"I should had known!" Lily said, stunned. She giggled. "You sure know how to make me surprised!"

"I like that look on your face, Lily darling. It makes me so happy", James said.

Lily smiled. "I love you, James Potter. I have no idea how to show it to you, but one day..."

James laughed and walked to her. "You're sweetest girl I've ever dated. I guess I'm gonna marry you."

Lily grinned. "How can you be sure I'll say yes?"

"You won't say no, because you love me as hell."

Lily hugged him again. "That's so true, James", she said, as James stroked her soft red hair.

They sat down on the blanket next to each other, and James pulled his wand out of his pocket. He pointed the door with it, and locked it with the Alohomora spell. Lily looked at him and grinned. "Are you going to make me stay here with you for the rest of the night?" she said.

"Sure why not?" James said, leaning in to kiss her.

"I think I might stay here, if you're going to kiss me like that again..." Lily murmured against James' lips before kissing him.

Then they began to eat the food they had.

**30 minutes later**

"Stars are really beautiful tonight", Lily said, looking at the starry sky. James was standing next to her and held his arm around Lily's waist.

"I love stars. And the full moon", redhead said. "I hope Remus is alright."

"He'll be alright, Lily, don't worry", James said.

"You're so sweet, James. Why didn't you change last year or before that?" Lily asked. "I never thought you can be nice when you want to."

James looked at his girlfriend. Girl of his dreams and the love of his life. Lily looked at him with her beautiful eyes, smile on her face.

"I hope you'll never change back to that annoying guy you were", Lily said. "If you did, I need to punish you for letting me down."

"I promise I won't. I didn't like it at all last year anymore. Luckily you told me what you thought of me. I wouldn't be like this without those words", James said.

"But they made you depressed."

"It was all for greater good. You helped me. Thank you for being part of my life, Lily Evans. It would be boring here without you, my princess."

Lily smiled. "That's so sweet. Thank you."

"You're sweet yourself, Lily Flower", James said, and pulled her into a hug. "And I love you. And happy birthday."

"I love you, too", Lily said, as she hugged James tightly.


End file.
